Don't Ask
by faithfulkitty
Summary: Naruto discovers that it's actually quite dangerous to let your mind wonder... don't read if you don't like, yaoi, implied smut, incest, masterbation... yeah probly just don't read... rated M for disturbingness


Omg, warning on disturbing-ness of this fic. I expect flames, hell i would flame myself! But this is what comes from trying to distract my mind while at work in order to not freak out while waiting to go to the new Harry Potter movie (which was awesome btw).

So really, flames welcomed, i know i have a demented mind, i know i need help... i know i know...

but enjoy! hehe

* * *

Don't ask him what possessed him to actually do it. Please don't. He didn't have even the faintest clue why he had given into his curiosity. Why he had even been wondering what it was like to be the girl in sex.

He had been out of his mind with boredom. There had been NOTHING to do at his appartment. Tsunade had forced him to take a vacation from work, after arriving home from his ninth mission in a week. He had protested, telling her, really, there was nothing, absolutely NOTHING for him to do if he wasn't on a mission. He very literally had no life.

But she refused to back off, so there he had been. She told him his mission was to go home and relax. For three days.

Stuck in his apartment he had eaten ramen. Slept. Eaten ramen. Sat around. Eaten ramen.

Normal of any other person bored out of their very mind, his mind began to wonder. Somehow his mind had wondered from the weather, to maybe rearranging his room, to wondering why Sakura wouldn't go on a date with him until finally he had reached his down fall... wondering what sex was like.

Oh he wasn't a prude, but he'd never exactly gotten the chance. Not that it was something he thought of often. More than likely what he ever thought about was training, ramen, Sasuke and Sakura... and training. He'd never really let his mind just go off and wonder. That was dangerous. He never knew where exactly it would go. And on this oh so fateful day he discovered that where his mind went... he wasn't sure he ever wanted that much time all at once to think.

So he wondered... what would sex be like? Was it really as great as people said? And how exactly did it _work?_

His curiousity began to burn inside him. He couldn't stop thinking about it. There were no distractions. His wondering mind had found a path and he wasn't one to complain. It was the only intesting thing to happen to him since his "vacation" had started.

So he indulged in it, let his mind wonder even further until he came to the ultimate question: what was it like from the girl's point of view?

Well, of course he had nearly abandoned the thought. He would never know, so why even contemplate it? But then his wondering mind got a little lost... why couldn't he know? He had become a girl before!

But what guy would seriously have sex with a guy transformed into a girl? If the guy was straight he'd be freaked out that it was actually Naruto. If he was gay he wouldn't even be attracted to him transformed like that.

So what could he do about it.

Well... he had the clone jutsu.

He nearly laughed at him own idea.

That was disturbing and a whole level of masterbation he didn't even want to think about. Of course he had masterbated before. What teenage, hormonal boy hadn't? But somehow, the thought of actual sex with himself? It was so disturbing it was almost funny.

But then again...the curiosity inside him wasn't subsiding any. His boredom over came his common sense... and finally he threw sense out the window completely and decided it was something to do.

So please... don't ask him why he actually did it... don't ask him how it was he actually enjoyed it as he heard his own high pitched, female moans, or how he would never explain to anyone that his first time had literally been with himself... please just don't ask...

* * *

It wasn't as disturbing as originally was in my mind... but i just couldn't bring myself to type it... haha

really this fic is totallymeant to be funny rather than serious.

but go ahead FLAME AWAY!!


End file.
